


The (Mis)adventures of Mister Todd and Mister Grayson

by 13943



Series: Tumblr Prompts :) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crack, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a teacher au in which jason is a lit teacher and dick is a gym teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Feel

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:Uh.... So hm idk If you have requests open, but could you write a teacher!au jaydick, that Jason is a literature teacher while Dick is a gymnastics one, so it leads to the love-hate for each other. like dick thinks jason is so pretentious and + gets annoyed because jay is supposed to be the smaller one but no he's build like a fighter and Jay thinks Dick is just dumb, silly and so so adorable and that's why he hates him so much. bonus if it leads to hate-love naughty stuff too.
> 
> (note to anon: instead of putting them into one story, i decided to separate them into small chapters, i hope that it's alright with you :D)

(How they Feel)

“He’s a pretentious jerk! —“Dick grumbles while biting his nails due to severe frustration. He just really hate the new literature teacher. He is on one of the vacant classrooms in school along with his adopted brother, Damian, whom he tutors every day after class. Unknown to him, on the other side of the campus;  

“Acting all dumb and silly but still being adorable at the same time—“Jason complains. His feet won’t stop tapping on the concrete floor. He’s on the library with some brat (Tim), who skipped a literature exam on Shakespearean writing yesterday and needed to take a make-up quiz for it.

“—I really hate him!” they both yell at same time (coincidentally).

* * *

 

“Yeah, yeah, it must have been hard on you Grayson.” Damian flips through his history textbook not minding Dick’s rant about the incredibly annoying (sexy) literature teacher.

“Come on Dami! Help a brother out here. He’s supposed to be a literature teacher, so why is he all big and tall? He’s even buffer than me and I’m a gym teacher!” Dick plants his face on Damian’s desk, his hands sprawling all over.

“That’s just sad, Grayson.” The student shakes his head out of shame and closes his textbook. Damian stands up and decides to leave the room.

“Hey, Damian?! Where are you going?” Dick immediately gets up and blocks the door, just in time to stop Damian from leaving.

“I’m going home ahead. I don’t need your constant yammering about some guy you have feelings with. I will tell father that it was my idea to go home ahead so you don’t have to be worried about getting scolded by him.” Damian huffs while placing his hand on the door knob.

“Aww that’s so sweet of you Dami—what?! I don’t have feelings for that guy!” his voice cracks at the last few words.

“Yeah you don’t.” Damian says, so sarcastically that Dick could even see his eyes rolling without him looking at his face.

* * *

“How does he keep on getting cuter everyday anyway? That stupid _moron_!” Jason spats, his hands crosses his chest as he sits on his table rather than on his chair.

“Umm… sir…” Tim, who is sitting in the front row of chairs, shyly rises his hands.

“Acting all silly and adorable by just stretching his body all day.” he continues on muttering. His feet won’t stop tapping the floor.

“You’re not listening to me are you, Mister Todd?” he asks, this time with less hesitation, his face falling from shy to _slightly_ pissed.

“And what’s with the name ‘Dick’ anyway? Is he trying to get his lunch money be stolen? And he’s a goddamn teacher!” he raise his hands up in the air to exaggerate his statement simply because standing up isn’t dramatic enough.

“There’s no way for me to get my test paper without you finishing your rant, am I?” Tim sighs and is left with no choice but to listen to the long, agonizing rant of Mister Todd.


	2. How They Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i just remembered why i drafted five chapters for this story alone, this was supposed to be a five time fic XD but nah, teachers jay and dick deserve more than just five times XD
> 
> and idk about the age of tim and dami, since i mentioned damian being a new student, i guess he's a freshman while tim's a senior (?) and jay just graduated from college

(How they Met)

It is a new school year, meaning new students to teach and to inspire (plus, his younger brother, Damian, is now at the age where he can be enrolled to this school), new teachers to befriend and work with and most importantly, a new school year to start over and enjoy teaching.

Life seems perfect and Dick Grayson—the gymnast teacher, couldn’t ask for anything else.

Walking down the hallways, some students greet Dick and he greets back them with a smile and a friendly ‘hello’. The hallways are packed with people, he sees old and new students; some are standing on the side chattering with their friends about what they did during the vacation, others are running around, meeting new people and there are even some teachers who are catching up with their former students.  

Dick couldn’t help but smile as excitement starts to kick in, his pace for walking towards the faculty room had fasten. He really can’t wait to start teaching agai—

“What?! What do you mean by cheque bounced? Are you frickin’ serious?” a loud ‘thwack’ sound echoes through his head when he realized that he had been hit by someone pretty hard. Oh, it was just the door.

He feels disoriented and the only thing he can hear is that man’s awful tone. “Hey, watch where you—“ he wants to scold him but the man gives him the hand. Seriously? Is he really trying to ignore the fact that he hit him using the door on the head or was it the other way around? No! That doesn’t matter right now, what matters is—

“Sorry about that pal.” The guy apologizes not even sparing him a look as he rummages through his pants to look for his keys. “Damn! This day is not looking good for me.”

 _Serves you right you bastard_ , Dick mentally retorts. He tries to take a look at what the guy looks like but before he could even see him clearly, the guy is already gone. Well there goes his excitement.

* * *

Jason Peter Todd is a fresh graduate of Gotham University with an honor of  _magna cum laude_  and an outstanding GPA. This earns him an instant job as a literature teacher in Gotham University. This teaching gig is supposed to help him pay for his student loans that his scholarship couldn’t cover and maybe have some little left for proceeding to get a Master’s degree.

He’s nervous as heck but just like entering college, maybe he’ll get used to it, in time.

Walking down at the crowded hallways, he tries his best to not bump into anyone nor try to make eye contact from any of them. He just wants to go to the faculty room and maybe meet some teachers and maybe asking them some advises when it comes to teaching.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity in walking through those halls, he manages to enter the faculty room. Everyone stares at him, his body stiffens and gives them an awkward “Hi.” Before his phone went buzzing.

Taking the call, he excuses himself. He opens the door to get out, only to be bumped by some loser, who is not looking at where he’s going. Really? Are you serious? This is the first day and you’re already a klutz? He wanted to reprimand the guy who hit him, more like who hit the door, but the news he hears from his phone is something far greater than that.

“What?! What do you mean by cheque bounced? Are you frickin’ serious?” he could barely control his voice. Fantastic! His cheque getting bounced means he can’t pay rent and if he can’t pay rent then he’s going to be evicted.

“Sorry about that pal.” He doesn’t care whether the guy hit him or he did, he just half-heartedly apologizes. What really matters right now is to go back to his place and talk to his tenants. “Damn! This day is not looking good for me.” he mutters while finding his keys in his pocket, he heads out to the parking lot and rides his bike. Welp there goes his first day of work.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

* * *

Dick laughs loudly, Damian just scowls at him. “Well? Don’t just laugh there, talk to him!” he demands.

Dick looks at his younger brother only for a few seconds only to revert back to laugh hysterically. “Seriously, this new literature guy really sounds like an uber nerd.” Dick says when he finally has the composure to talk again.

“Tell me about it.” Damian huffs. “Todd really has his way of forcing his love for books to us. I mean, every time we’ll discuss a certain novel, he’ll give us his one hour analysis of it, not including his rants and praises for the author and then he expects us to do the same by writing a five page criticism of it. Talk about overkill.”

“Aww cheer-up, Dami.” Dick pinches his cheeks, the younger boy glares at him. “I’m sure that Mister Todd is just excited to teach you guys, after all it’s his first time teaching.”

“I still can’t believe that despite you being a teacher, still haven’t seen him lounging around in the teacher’s lounge.”

“What do you expect? I spend six hours teaching in the gym and I’m pretty sure that he’s busy teaching other students as well. Don’t worry about it Damian.” Dick stands up and ruffles Damian’s hair which instantly earned him a swat in the hand. “If ever I’ll see him, I’ll try to talk to him, though I don’t think it’s not hard to find someone like him. After all he’s just a scrawny lit teacher who is totally in love with fictional characters and probably has no life outside, right?”

Damian scoffs, “You have no idea Grayson.”

* * *

“So you’re telling me that you can’t take your exam on Shakespearean writing because your gymnastics teacher tells you so?” Jason clarifies, waiving the excuse letter his student printed for him to read.

“Umm, it’s not like that Mister Todd.” The student (Tim) replies. “Mr. Grayson had just suggested for me to join the city’s gymnastics team and the try-outs is only available for tomorrow. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to join and I think that this will really help my extracurricular grades, if I manage to be accepted.”

“Hmm…” Jason pauses, his left hand on his chin and the other is on the excuse letter like he’s reading it again. This time with consideration.

“I—“ Tim tries to say something but backs out at the last second.

“Anyway, this Grayson guy sounds stupid but I’ll allow you to take a special quiz the next day.” He returns the paper to his student and Tim practically beamed with happiness. His blue eyes sparkling like they have stars inside them and his mouth smiling from ear-to-ear.

“Thank you so much Mister Todd!” Tim is on the verge of hugging him out of joy but just settled with an over enthusiastic handshake instead.

* * *

“You’re the nerdy lit teacher?!”

“And you’re the stupid gym teacher?!”

They both scream at each other at the same time. They didn’t expect to bump into each other when Dick and Tim were talking about getting ready for the audition while Damian and Jason were discussing about Damian’s poorly written constructive criticism about the Island of the Blue Dolphins. All four stared each other and the two students simply pointed out, “that’s him.” at each other leaving them at shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what happened ;D


	3. How They Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just imagine, all the titans as teachers XD

(How they Touch)

“He’s such a show-off” Dick mutters as he flips the score board upon seeing Jason shooting another three-pointer with ease.

“What do you mean?” Garth, a fellow gym teacher who is also the couch of the school’s swimming team, asks. Dick, willing to answer his question, stops when he sees Garth’s attention shifting when he blows his whistle, “Sorry Vic but that’s a foul.” He reenacts the travelling gesture to let everyone know about the violated rule.

“What?!” Vic, the computer teacher, exclaims in an exaggerated manner.

Dick couldn’t help but laugh, Vic tries his best to explain to Garth about his situation and blames Gar, the biology teacher, for his foul and Gar trying to save himself by saying that Vic’s just clumsy.

The event they’re having right now is one of those recreational activities all the employees in the school have every 3rd week of the month. Where all the faculty and staff would vote for an activity they want to do and for this month they voted for basketball. Of course, everyone also decided that all the gym teachers shouldn’t play, hence them being assigned as the scorer and as the referee because according to them, it’ll be ‘unfair’ though Dick doesn’t see it that way since most of the them are just as athletic as he is.

* * *

Dick’s laughter could be heard throughout the court that Jason could help but let out a small laugh upon hearing how cute that stupid gym teacher’s laugh is.

He could feel his right arm being nudged by someone, looking back he sees Roy, the school nurse, giving him a smug look, “What?” he asks in an annoyed tone.

“Someone’s blushing.” He says playfully.

Since he was hired in this school, he manages to make some friends like Roy, Kory, the physics teacher, Donna, the history teacher and Kyle, the shop teacher. He’s glad that he met these wonderful people but he’s not sure if they’re just teasing him or downright know that he has a crush on Dick.

And somehow they always find a way for the two of them to be together.

Like earlier, during lunch break, Jason was lining up behind Kory, who was talking to Dick. When she saw him behind her, she excused herself by saying that she forgot something at her desk and left. Jason kinda thought that she’s telling the truth but his mind quickly changed when he felt someone pushing him towards Dick.

_Arghh…_

Just thinking that event brings a migraine to his head. He ‘accidentally’ (he says accidentally because that bastard, Roy, was the mastermind behind it) bumped into Dick. Which was totally normal until he realized that his right hand was touching his ass and goddddd…. That ass felt so amazing. Heck even now, he could still feel how firm and plump that piece of muscle is.

(He wants to touch it again.)

Though, what pissed him off was that Roy simply apologize with a non-apologetic look (that son of a bitch is smiling!) and said that, “it was an accident.” That would have been totally fine until he realized that his hand was still touching Dick’s ass, which was embarrassing. So he had to eat his lunch outside because of it.

Shaking that weird feeling off, he looks back at Dick, who is staring at him, _Oh my god he’s staring at me!_ His head heats up a little bit by it and tries his best to focus on the game, not on Dick’s face, his ass or just how adorable he is.

* * *

“You know I could carry all of them myself.” Dick sighs. Seeing that pretentious lit teacher having a grin tattooed on his face when his team won the game, irks him and now Jason volunteers himself to help Dick with all the equipments back to the storage is unexpected, _what does he want from me?_ He wonders while looking at Jason carrying the half-empty water jug in one arm and the other carrying his bag.

Dick couldn’t help but notice how his muscle shapes up his jacket. He blanks out a bit before shaking his head, “I could have carried it myself, you know.”

“Really? With that lanky arms of yours?” he retorts, Dick glares at him. God, just how annoying could that guy get?

“Excuse me but my arms are not lanky, they’re perfectly fit. Maybe you’re the one who has a problem.” He couldn’t help but to go back looking at Jason’s amazing body.

“Oh right, it’s because I’m supposed to be the lanky and we—“Dick is surprise when Jason kneels down and feigning a sound. Worried, he crouches down beside him, debating whether or not he should touch him, afraid that maybe Jason hurt himself from the game.

Ultimately, he decided to touch his biceps and— _oh my god it’s all muscle!!!_ He gapes from the sudden revelation, he just lightly touches it but he can immediately tell that Jason’s strong built is not just from a simple exercise, to have this ripped body takes a lot of exercise and practice. This guy must be…

Jason’s smirk stops his trail of thought. "See what I did there?" That guy stands up like nothing happened and continues to walk. It took Dick a few good seconds to realize that Jason just pretended to be hurt, he wants to reprimand him for his actions but Jason opens his mouth first, “Oh, did I forget that I was a varsity player when I was in college?”

God, he really hates how cocky that guy is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohhooo, sexy times is coming soon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. How They Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more or less a tease for the last part ;D
> 
> since the titans are the teachers, then how about the birds of prey being their heads? XD

(How they Look)

Tim knows a lot of things. People may call him a know-it-all but that doesn’t stop him at his tracks for understanding the world and sometimes he hates just how much he knows things. Like right now for example. He’s stuck in the library, filing up all the borrowed books while his friends are all to god knows where and enjoying their last year as a high school student.

He sighs internally, _when will he stop talking?_ He asks himself, wanting to bang his head on the sturdy bookshelf, maybe _just_ maybe, he’ll get the hint.

“—oh and the other thing, why does he wear such tight clothes anyway? Isn’t that like against the rules or something?” Mr. Todd or his literature teacher or the most annoying guy he ever met rants, his hands crosses around his chest and his body leaning in one of the many bookshelves. “Hey Timbo, are you still listening to me?” even hearing his voice makes Tim want to jump out the window, god will he ever shut up?

Tim looks at him, a fake smile draws out from his already stressed out face. “Yes, Mr. Todd. I’m listening to your every word.” When he said those words Mr. Todd looks at him for a few good seconds to see if he wasn’t lying before going back to ranting. Seriously, it doesn’t take a genius to know that Mr. Todd has a crush on Mr. Grayson.

Even though he tries to deny it whenever Tim asks, there’s no doubt that that guy wants Mr. Grayson. After all who talks a person and every little thing he does anyway? Every-frickin’-day he’s pretending that he hates him by complain just how stupid he looks or how dumb his flips are. Tim would have bought his act _if_ Mr. Todd didn’t have this tic.

The way how he looks at him.

Whenever Mr. Grayson passes by, Tim observes Mr. Todd looking at him, stealing glances and if he’s not mistaken, mentally groping Mr. Grayson’s ass? It’s a dead giveaway, no wonder Mr. Rayner and Ms. Troy keep teasing him.

Though he feels sorry for him because the way Mr. Grayson looks at him is no different from others. Sighing, he forces himself to continue in listening to Mr. Todd’s rants, _this should be a reason why students need a union._

* * *

Damian’s not stupid, he knows that his older brother is head over heels for that annoying teacher named Todd. Yeah that’s right he calls his literature teacher by his last name only rather than adding a prefix, for he doesn’t deem worthy to be refer as a Mr. no matter what his father or Grayson said.

So returning back to the matter at hand. Yes, Damian’s sure that Grayson is in love to that guy. It irks him out to no end. Grayson running to him to confide and then complain what a huge jerk that guy is and then he’ll slowly transition into praising him by saying how amazing his body feels against his skin, which totally freaked him out! Like did they do something together?! What happened between them, he never seen his brother like this before. He’s acting like a high school girl, especially how he looks at him with all that ogling eyes and he swear that he’s starting to see hearts as irises in his brother’s eyes whenever Todd passes by.

Sometimes Damian feels like he’s the older one among them.

* * *

Dick doesn’t remember how they got here. All he remember is that Damian calling him saying that he needed to see him ASAP.

Worried, of course Dick rushed over to his younger brother and then he felt two pairs of hand pushing him to the corner.

What did he do to deserve this anyway?

* * *

“How did you manage to get Todd in there anyway?”

“Let’s just say that when you know him as long as I do, it takes the will of steel not to push him down the cliff and find an alternative to have your revenge.”

“Wow, your tolerance for a buffoon like him is commendable Drake.”

“Nah, don’t mention it Damian.”

* * *

Jason groans, how did he fall for such stupid trick anyway? He’s supposed to be the adult here and yet... Sighing internally, he could feel something wiggling his way.

“Would you stop that?” he hisses, the place may be dark but he knows who’s responsible for that movement since they’re the only ones in the room.

“No way, I can’t spend another minute here with you!” Dick’s voice even sounds sexy when he’s angry and Jason’s also certain that he’s putting on his cute pouty face along with it. He’s trying to stop himself from thinking weird thoughts now. ‘Cause really, they’re in a tight situation here.

 ** _Literally_**.

Like getting trapped in a coatroom type of tight.

* * *

Dick’s going to tell Bruce about this. He doesn’t know how Damian managed to devise this evil plan but fear not, he’ll get revenge on his little brother when he get out of here.

Trying to find the door knob, he hesitantly wanders his hand around the tight space. The coat room is small, even now it feels smaller especially when two adult males are stuck inside. Accidentally hitting on something (he figured the light switch), which causes the lightbulb to light up and the two now see each other and quite frankly it’s awkward.

Seeing Jason this up close and _very_ personal colors his cheeks.

 _God, he even smells wonderful._ Knowing that his mind would think of something weird, he shouts, “Damian! Tim! This is not funny, come on, let us out!”

“Yeah, you think you two won’t get away from this? Wait ‘til Babs hears this!” Jason adds, as much as handsome and tall he is, Dick hates hearing his voice, especially now that his mouth could almost touch his ear.

“I don’t think Gordon would appreciate you calling her so casually like that Todd, knowing that she’s the principal and everything.” Damian quips.

“Why you little—“ Jason moves closer to the source of Damian’s voice and— _shit!_ They’re literally that close, Dick gulps as he starts to feel Jason’s warm breath under his skin.

“Umm…” Jason’s deadpan tone puts dread in Dick’s face. He looks up at him, his face looks clean and his hair is neatly combed. Dick knows that Jason’s handsome but somehow seeing him in this new angle makes him even more handsome-r? He just realize that Jason’s like the modern version of James Dean! Not knowing what to do, he reverts his gaze away from him.

A solemn silence fills the tight corners of the room before feeling Jason’s hand trailing down his leg. Dick’s breathe hitches from the sudden contact.

This is getting dangerous, they need to get out now!

* * *

Crap, crap, crap. Jason made a stupid mistake. He knows that they’re in a tight space but now, they’re even closer. Like he just needs to lean his head an inch closer and he could literally kiss Dick’s nape! Damn! This is getting to dangerous, especially how Dick’s looking at him like he’s begging to be kissed or something, they _really_ need to get out of here before he’ll do something stupid.

“Umm…” he tries to concentrate on getting the door to open rather than the beauty in front of him. He tries his hardest not to be distracted by Dick. Just think of getting out— Jesus! He just touched Dick’s legs when he reaches out for the doorknob, _ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

This is bad. He doesn’t even know if he’s in control of his body or it’s his urges because he could feel is head moving on its own. Just a little more and he could—

* * *

 "They’re not making a sound, do you think they’re alright in there?” Tim’s may have planned this with Damian but he’s really concern about their teachers’ sudden silence. He only wanted Mr. Todd and Mr. Grayson to talk things about their crush with each other, though it surprised him that Mr. Grayson has the same feels towards Mr. Todd as well when Damian told him.

He didn’t believe it at first but hearing how those two panic earlier… no! He can’t just jump into conclusions, maybe Damian’s trolling with him as well or he’s just trying to prank his brother. Either way, they really need to open the door.

Reaching out for the doorknob, he feels a strong hand stopping him. “Damian!”

“What if this is their tactic to let them out? I refuse to spend another minute listening to Grayson ogling another man!” damn, that kid is persistent. Trying to push him aside, Damian glares at him, not appreciating the gesture.

“You, just try that one more time and I swear that I will—“ his intense glare could bore holes into Tim’s eyes and his threat may sound convincing _if_ he wasn’t cut off by the sound of, “Ahem.”

Looking at the one who made the sound, the two students face drop as they head out the room as quick as possible.

* * *

 Upon hearing the door getting unlock, relief courses through their faces but the only problem is that Dick was leaning on the door and Jason was in front of him, so when the door fully open itself, they both fall down on the ground with a loud ‘thump’. Jason being on top of Dick.

“Ow!” they both exclaim.

Those brats! Wait ‘til they can get their hands on them. But his revenge will have to wait because right after they get up, they both see Dinah Lance, the superintendent, giving them her signature glare.

 


	5. How They Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohhooo... sexy time is coming XD
> 
> idk who's pov is from. it's kinda alternating from jason and dick but at the same time 3rd person point of view? idk, i hope that you guys can still understand it^^

(How they Kiss)

Right now, Superintendent Lance is in the Principal’s office, giving Babs the a lecture that she’ll never forget and then Babs will lecture Jason and Dick for this incident and then the two will give Tim and Damian a lecture that will probably haunt them for the rest of their teenage life. That’s why no matter how fast Tim and Damian ran, they still got caught in the end and currently awaiting their fate outside the principal’s office along with Dick and Jason.

The two teens keep on changing their glances as the two teachers keep on exchanging banters.

“You know, this is all your fault, right?” Dick glares at Jason with an accusatory tone.

“My fault?! It was these brats’ fault for locking us up and you blame me?” Jason looks at him like he’s joking, really? Really?! He’s the victim here and he’s getting blamed for everything?

“Hey, as far as I can remember, Tim’s never been the one to do such things. He’s been acting all weird since you started teaching here.”

“So? It’s probably your brother’s fault anyway. That little brat has been giving me a headache since day one, causing havoc and misfortune to those around him, he’s literally the son of the demon!”

“Don’t call Damian like tha—“Dick raises his tone out of anger, how dare he call his brother like that? But he stops when all eyes were lock on him. Tim and Damian doesn’t need to see this. Sighing, he drags Jason out of the office, “Tim. Damian, stay. We’ll just discuss this in the faculty lounge and until then, behave.” He says before walking out trying to drag Jason with him.

…

(Dick gave up dragging Jason half a hallway away.)

Upon entering the room, no one’s present. Of course, everyone must have went home already since it’s getting pretty late. Closing the door, Jason stares at Dick and Dick returns the favor.

“Come on, you can’t possibly blame me for everything.” Jason ruffles with his black hair while leaning on one of the desks present around his area. He expects Dick to give him a snappy remark but instead all he got is a cold shrug in the shoulder. “Hey! Don’t just sit there and stay silent!” he grabs Dick by the collar while looking at him in the eye.

“Will you shut up?!” Dick shouts back, slapping away Jason’s hands. “I’m trying to think here!”

“It’s a miracle! You’re starting to use your brain, good for you. Just be careful not to overthink or else it’ll be bad.”

“Seriously, it’s like all you do is keeping your loud mouth open, it’s irritating you know. I hate hearing your stupid voice.”

“Oh, so you don’t like me then? Well, I’ve got great news buddy, the feeling’s mutual!” he screams back.

They’re so mad at each other that they didn’t even notice that they’re facing each other now. Eyes glaring, breathing heavy and mouth pouting. Their faces are so near to each other that their breathing can be felt against each other’s skin.

An awkward silence fills the air when they realize just how close they are to each other.

…

“So what now? Are you going to kiss me or what?” Dick’s eyes look serious but there’s a hint of playfulness in them.

“Maybe, maybe not. You’re not the boss of me.” Jason retorts leaning towards Dick and giving him a small peck on the lips.

“You call that a kiss?” Dick scoffs before placing his hands on Jason’s face and gives him a strong kiss with tongue. “That’s what you call a kiss.” He adds after kissing Jason.

Jason chuckles, he wraps one of his hand around Dick’s waist and the other on his chin, “Not bad but I can do better.” He licks Dick’s lower lip first, nipping at it before entering his beautiful red lips. Teeth clashing and tongue intertwining, he sucks on the Dick’s sweet saliva. Enjoying the sweet sounds he’s making, his other hand travelling lower and lower from Dick’s waist and Jason could feel Dick’s hands wrapping around his neck and hair. He smirks when he sees the small line of saliva forming when they parted.

Sharing a brief second of intimacy, Dick launches himself back to Jason. This time, giving him a strong passionate kiss, probing Jason’s mouth with his tongue and grasping on his hair like his life depends on it. Jason’s taken aback with the sudden action but enjoys it anyway, he lifts one of Dick’s leg around his hips and Dick willingly wraps his legs around him as he swipes everything on top of the table before placing Dick on top of it.

* * *

The superintendent walks out of the office, her angry seems to have faded greatly but there’s still left for them. She looks at the two students and then on the area, “Where are Mr. Todd and Mr. Grayson?” she asks.

The two stare at her for a second before Tim answering her question, “Umm… they went to the faculty lounge, to umm… to talk things through. If you want, I can call them.”

“Alright then, I expect you to return within 5 minutes.” Dinah agrees while looking at her watch. Not wanting young Timothy to have a chance to escape again.

“Drake, let me go with you.” Damian stands up when he sees Tim walking away.

“Mr. Wayne, Sit. Still.” She says and Damian complies with a low muttering.

Running down the halls, somehow Tim feels weird. Like he’s not supposed to go to the faculty lounge but if he won’t then he’ll get into trouble, much more trouble than he already is. As he walks closer and closer to the room, his gut screams louder and louder at him not to continue. He ignores it and now, he’s centimeters away from the doorknob when he hears the two shouting,

“Goddammit Dick…”

“Ja-jason….”

They’re not having sex right? ‘Cuz that’s pretty weird considering that they got caught by Ms. Lance for thinking that they’re hooking up in the closet.

Tim slowly opens the door, just a slight open, not wanting to cause much attention if there are other teachers inside. And when he peeks through the door, his face becomes pale. It’s not like he’s not into sex or something but the mere thought of your teachers smooching each other, let alone a teacher that you consider as your brother feels really weird and _gross_.

He closes the door not wanting to see more of it. Taking out his phone, his fingers trembling as he calls someone, “Oh my god Steph, you have no ideawhat I just witnessed.” He immediately started.

* * *

“Shit… Dick…” Jason groans as Dick sucks on his neck, leaving a beautiful mark on it.

“So are we going to do it Romeo or what?” Dick asks playfully, his shirt now open and his back pressed on the table. Jason snickers but hearing the door open, the two look to see if anyone entered. Seeing no one, they let out another playful grin before—

“Ow! Kyle watch it!” Donna’s voice echoes throughout the room. Frozen with the sound, Jason and Dick reluctantly untangles themselves away from each other, trying to clean up any evidences of them hooking up.

“Kyle? Donna? What are you two doing here?” Dick asks when he manages to spot the two teachers hiding behind the desk on the opposite side. They both look like a storm hit them, their hairs all disheveled and clothes wrinkly, then it hit them.

“Oh my god.”

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“Of course it isn’t”

“Yeah, we were just doing what you guys were doing.”

“Touché Kyle Rayner, Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry you two but you guys have to settle with a heated make-out session first XD anyway this will be the end of my 5 times but if you guys want more of their misadventures, you can send me prompts for it and also i made a tiny announcement in tumblr  :)

**Author's Note:**

> prompts for this au is now [open](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
